Misfortunate
by Msstoryteller100
Summary: The story of how two different girls from two different standard have gone through everything and everyone just to be together. Through lies, misleadings, and heartbreak can they be fortunate at the end or misfortunate? Alex/Mitchie Love. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock**

**A/N: So this is a new story that I might be starting on soon. For now, just know the Russo's aren't wizards in this story.**

"Alex, it's time for breakfast!"

"Coming!" yelled back the birthday girl, Alexandra Russo.

Quickly straightening out the wrinkles on her old, everyday sweatshirt and putting on a beanie she bought at the thrift store for ten cents, the newly turned 18-year-old leaves her tiny room that she shares with her brothers to walk down the narrow hallway towards the living room/kitchen.

"Morning mom, dad," Alex greeted her parents each with a small kiss to the cheek as she takes a seat down on their makeshift table.

Jerry Russo was sitting peacefully next to her reading yesterday's newspaper that their next door neighbor kindly let them have, after they are done reading them of course and Theresa Russo was shifting around the kitchen in a dirty apron that have a medium hole on the bottom and what appears to be flour.

"Morning sweetheart, happy birthday!" The Latina mother says with a bright smile on her pale face. The girls in the family had to give up make-up long ago.

None the less, Theresa presented her daughter with a plate of three stack pancakes dripping in syrup and with a single candle on top, lite. Jerry smiled with her wife as they both sing a small birthday tune for their embarrassed daughter before lighting applauding.

"Guys you really didn't have to this is way too much." Alex says in disbelieve as she blew the candle out and taking it out, being careful not to spill any wax.

The food was much more for just one person in their family's eyes; clearly her parents went a little too overboard on her birthday but pancakes have always her favorite and Alex was practically drooling from the sight of them.

"Sweetie, you only turn eighteen once. Besides your brothers, mother, and I already ate so you enjoy yourself." Jerry encourages, petting his daughter's hair before returning to his paper.

Alex looked at her parents once, giving them a shy smile before looks towards her stack. It looked heavenly but when she sneaked a peak at the small sink to the side of her, Alex's stomach dropped.

No dishes in the sink and there was only two plates off to the side to dry, meaning only Justin and Max ate who both have left already. Justin to work and Max to school.

"Alex, honey, what's wrong?" Her mother says with concern.

"Um…" she takes a good look at her worried parents before another sneak at the dishes. Alex sighed. "I don't think I have time to eat this, sorry. I got to head to school early so that I can talk to coach before class." Alex slightly lied as she gets out of her seat.

"But honey, you're breakfast?" Theresa wasn't about to let her only daughter go to school starving, especially on her birthday.

"It's looks great mom but uh, I-I'm stopping by the café to find out when my shift is and you know how Mr. Worthington is, not letting me leave without eating something so I'll get something there. You guys enjoy yourself." Before her parents could say anything, Alex gives them both another peck on the cheek and a thank you before racing down the hallway to get her raggedy used backpack for school and her Nike duffle bag, a gift from her coach last year.

Alex's coach, Mr. Parker, is the head coach in charge of Tribeca Prep Girls' Soccer Team and one of people that Alex looks up too. The man has taught her everything there is to know about the sport. When he first spotted her playing for fun in gym class and saw her skills, he knew he had to have to have the middle Russo. Alex declined at first, saying she had 'better things to do' when really she knew her parents could afford to get her equipment or a physical to play. But that stop Mr. Parker?

No.

He helped the teenager out by paying for her physical and all her necessities. Alex still wanted to say no but when he told her about the possibility of scholarships that's when she got interested. A free ride to college, sign her up. She would take that any day, even if she has to play soccer the rest of her life. Sure she didn't love the sports like most members on her team but she needed those scholarships and damn it, she's going to get them.

As Alex starts to go back to the small living area, she sneaked a peak at her parents, towards the kitchen, and smile when she saw her parents eating her birthday plate. But before she starts to head towards the door, she catches some of her parent's mumbles to each other.

"Did the check arrive yet?" Theresa asks her husband as her goes through the mail.

After reaching doing over it twice, he dropped the stack and sadly shakes his head no causing a tense vibe around them for a few minutes.

"No one has called me to come clean their house for a while now, Jerry." Mrs. Russo finally whispers as she goes back to enjoying the first breakfast she had all week long.

Jerry and she both have split the birthday breakfast meant for their daughter. They didn't feel right eating it but when you're in their condition, you have no choice.

"Well what about Justin's check?"

"It's not enough for the mortgage; we're one-fifty short. The poor boy is working full time all day long but it's just not enough by the end of the month." Theresa says, thinking how lucky of a son she has to help them in their time of need even if by being a bagger at a local grocery store. Especially since her husband is unable to work because of his condition, Justin is a true blessing. "We could always ask Alex-"

"No." Jerry immediately stopped his wife. "We agreed on this a long time ago. The money Alex makes from her job at the café goes towards her college and the same thing will happen with Max when he gets around Alex's age."

"Yes, I know honey but Alex is an excellent soccer player! She could get a scholarship-"

"And that would be great," Jerry once again interrupts his wife. "But if it doesn't happen then she's stuck without a chance at college. So for now that money is in her bank account."

Theresa gave a deep sigh before nodding her head in agreement. Her husband was right, since they couldn't send their oldest to college they are making sure that Alex and Max at least get the chance to live their lives and make something of it.

Alex felt like she was rooted to the floor during their whole conversation. Her parents always told her to keep all the money she makes from the café she works into her bank account but what they don't know is that Alex had secretly turned that account into a checking account also.

As she quietly tip toes her way back to the siblings' bedroom, she gently puts her stuff down and gets on her knees in front of her bed. With it barely even left from the ground from a poorly build bed frame, Alex felt up against it until she found it.

Her checking book that's tapped against the frame.

With a strong tug she ripped it out and revealed her little blue book. Going to her backpack, she took a chewed up pen she found on the side of the road once and with chicken scribbled hand writing, wrote a check for two hundred dollars. After signing the bottom with nothing close to her real signature, she took an envelope from a stack, which she stole from Laritate, in her backpack and scribbled on Russo with awful writing.

Putting everything back into its place, Alex grabbed her things and once again walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, not stopping this time.

"Okay, guys I'm leaving. I love you!" The middle Russo says, giving them each a kiss.

"Bye, sweetheart," peck.

"Have a nice day," peck.

"Oh and before I go, I found this on the floor. I think you dropped in when you got the mail." Alex handed the envelope to both her parents, making them both bright up instantly.

"Oh, Jerry! Thank goodness," Theresa gushes getting up to give her daughter kisses for finding the letter they have been waiting for.

Alex fakes like she has no idea what's going and when she asked what was in it, she wasn't surprised when her parents told her to not worry about it. So with a small whatever, she said goodbye again and made her way out the door.

Now, you may be a little confused right now so let me explain.

See, every month the Russo's get an anonymous letter sent to them with a check between a hundred and two hundred but what they don't know is that it's their own daughter giving them the money. Alex usually wakes up once a month to stash it into their mailbox before her parents wake up but today was a slip up of a day.

I know what you're thinking. Shouldn't she be saving that money for college? Yes, she should but her family is in trouble and even though her parents don't talk to Alex about their financial situation, she knows how little they have. Especially since what happened that caused their poor misfortune but that's for later on.

As Alex starts to walk down the street to school, she passes the café and sees Mr. Worthington taking out the trash.

"Hey, Alex. Happy Birthday!" Mr. Worthington says sweetly. He always was the best boss she ever had.

"Thanks, Mr. Worthington! I'll see you tomorrow after school for my shift!" Alex yells back.

"Hey, wait! Don't leave yet, a birthday girl gots to each right? Come on in!" The cheerful man saying, waving a hand towards his café. Alex was tempted but she has let Mr. Worthington feed her too many times. It feels wrong every time she does, like she's taking money out of his business and that's just not right.

"Uh, sorry, Mr. Worthington! My mom fed me a mean birthday breakfast but some other forsure!" The old man gives a cheerful thumb up before walking back into his café.

Alex passes the restaurant and continues her way to school. Her stomach growled at that moment. Maybe she should stop at the café for a quick bite to eat but Alex always felt more of a burden doing that to the nice man. She may not like many adults, mostly teachers, but she respected the man who gave her a job and she wasn't going to ruin that.

So the birthday girl just kept walking, ignoring the protest her tummy was giving her, hoping that during soccer practice she won't dry heave again from lack of food.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So good? Bad? Review please so I know if I should continue or not!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock**

**A/N: Sorry, guys been really sick lately :( but your review on this story was amazing! So I'm going to continue it! :D**

"Happy, happy birthday, may all your dreams come true. Happy, happy birthday I made this card for you, hey!"

Alex giggles as her best friend dressed in her cheerleading outfit, sings to her before presenting her with what looks to be a crafted, hand-made birthday card. 'Happy Birthday Alex' was the cover in a unique font with random background with various colors in them.

"Thanks Harp." Alex says with still a hint of laughter in her voice. The two shared a small hug and then pulled away in order for Alex to read the card which was covered in a continuous paragraph dedicated to their long friendship.

"Oh! And…" The red head dug into her Tribeca Prep duffle bag for cheerleading, the turkey mascot embroidered onto the blue bag. "I made you lunch. Well, technically my mom made you lunch but it's your favorites!"

Alex takes the offered brown bag and opens to, getting a whiff off the famous Finkle's meatloaf which is surprising delicious having been made by a former trapeze performer. Inside the bag was also, homemade rice krispies treats, Crush orange soda, and a Gatorade. All of Alex's favorite which made it harder for the Russo to deny the offer.

"Harper…"

"Before you say anything it _is _your birthday, it's my right to make sure today is your best day ever!" Harper claims.

Harper and Alex have been friends since the day Alex stood up for Harper in the third grade when a fifth grader tried to make her eat dirt. The two have grown stronger together and Harper had been with Alex through the life changing incident of her family. She knows about the Russo's financial troubles and the struggles they have to go through each day so it isn't shocking for the Finkle's to drop by for a 'surprise' dinner every now and then. The gesture is always appreciated beyond belief but the Russos never want to feel like a burden on their best friends so it's not surprising if Alex denies free food or clothing from Harper.

But I guess this time she can make an acceptation. Alex smiled and pulled the cheerleader for another hug, whispering a 'thank you'.

A touching friends' moment to watch but like any moment someone always has to fuck it up.

"Awe, look it's the dyke and ginger show, starring Tribeca's top losers: Homo Russo and Freckle Finkle!"

Alex and Harper visually cringed at the raunchy voice that belongs to one of the biggest bitch in school, Gigi Hollingsworth.

"Aren't they just adorable, Tess?"

"Too precious for words." now introducing the runner up of Tribeca's biggest bitches, Tess Torres.

The two blondes stood there in their matching Turkey cheerleading outfits, same as Harper's, laughing at the snide comments they just made.

"Well there goes the best day ever," murmurs Alex to herself.

Gigi, Alex, and Harper once were actually best friends all through middle school, shockingly. However, the day Alex decided to come out of the closet, Harper reaction was kind and supportive, Gigi's wasn't. She was actually disgusted and blew up on the raven hair girl, saying that she will 'burn in hell' and is 'committing a sin' because it says so in the Bible.

Psh, like the slut ever even picked up a bible herself.

Shortly after abandoning her 'best friends' and entering high school, the Torres moved into town and she met Tess. Tess was a year younger but the two blondes hit it off and when Tess found out about the only gay girl in school, she teamed up with Gigi to make Alex Russo's life a living hell.

It's been three years and still going.

"Don't you have anything better to do like try to get an STD that you have somehow _yet_ to get." Alex ask making Harper snicker slightly.

"Nice clothes did you get it from your annual dumpster dive sale?" Gigi fires right back.

"Nice face how many surgeons did it take to fix that mountain of a nose."

That got a surprise gasp out of the cheerleader who unintentionally grabs her nose and retreated to the side to allow Tess to take over but before she could her sister, also in a cheerleading uniform, joins the group.

"Hey guys,"

Now walks in Mitchie Torres-Senior class president, cheerleading captain, straight A student, sister of Tess Torres, beautiful, blonde hair, petite body, and intoxicating eyes.

"Ugh, great just what I need more of you cheer bitches," Alex grumbles but looks at Harper quickly, telling her with her eyes that she was the only exception.

"Seeing you isn't exactly how I like to start my day either, Russo." Mitchie responds. "Hey Harper."

"Hey."

"Do you have a partner for that history project yet?" Mitchie asks.

Unlike her sister and the other fellow cheerleaders, Mitchie never made fun of Harper. You can even say that Harper was the only true friend Mitchie had on the squad, all the other where just shallow skanks.

"No, not yet. Would you like to do it together?" Harper offers.

"What? No, Mitchie that would be social suicide! You can't work with Frinkle!"

"Tess, shut up." Her sister demanded "That be great Harper, thanks."

"No problem. We can get together after practice today if you want." Harper says in a happy tone.

She liked Mitchie and is glad she got a partner that will actually do that work with her instead of just making her do all the work herself.

"_Harper_," Alex growled to her best friend, not liking the idea at all.

After her soccer practice and Harper's cheerleading practice, the two always spend time together until it was time for Alex to go home.

"That's fine," just then the bell rang. "We'll talk more in History class."

With that, the blonde left.

"Lesbo." Cheer bitch #1 bids goodbye.

"Freak." Cheer bitch #2 goes next.

Both flipping their hairs, laughs, and going towards their first class.

"What the fuck, Harper!"

"Alex, this project counts for a big percent of our grade and we can't finish it just at school so we need to work on it outside of school until it's due." Harper tries to explain to her best friends as they walk towards their only class together, math.

"When is the project due?" Harper went silent and murmurs the answer quietly. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said…until winter break."

"That's a month away!"

"Technically three weeks," Alex glares. "Sorry."

"So what, we're just not going to hang out?" Alex asks angrily.

"Okay, why don't you just hang out with us when we do the project?" Harper tries to compromise.

"I am _not_ going to hang out with fucking HBIC Mitchie Torres."

"What was that, Ms. Russo?"

Shit, the two haven't even realized they entered their math class already or that a very stern Mrs. Armiger just heard the brunette curse.

"I said…that I think today I'm going to stop _sucking_ at math!" Alex replies with overacting enthusiasm.

"Oh, really now?"

"Yeah and it's all because of you Mrs. Armiger. Thank you so much." And to top it off Alex adds a sensitive sniff and wipes away an invisible teardrop. Harper just rolled her eyes.

"Cut the act, Russo and take a seat. You too Finkle." The two did what they were told and took their annual seat in the back of the class.

"The beginning was good but I didn't believe you there in the end," Harper critics.

"I'll remember that the next time."

* * *

><p>"Come on, girls! Get your heads out of your asses and get in the game!" You can practically see that the vein on Coach Parker's neck is about the burst as he yells at his players.<p>

It's just a friendly practice match against each other during Tribeca Prep Varsity Girls' Soccer team but the way his players were playing, you can't blame the Coach for getting pissed at the shitty passes.

The late thirty-something man was ready to pull out all of his thin hair until he saw that Alex had just stolen the ball away from another brunette senior and started running towards her team's goal.

Left, right, fakes right, one more left, and then…GOAL! The girls on Alex's team cheer and give the Russo various high five and pats on the back.

"Okay, everyone take a break!"

The girls run back to the benches to their duffle bags and took out various water bottles and sports drinks, quenching their thirst.

"Russo!" Alex stops chugging her Gatorade, which she saved from her lunch, and went over the Coach.

"Sup, Coach."

"Nice hustling out there. It seems like you're the only one who can actually play soccer on this team today," Coach says, making sure the last sentence was heard by the entire team.

The other girls stop talking to one another and look down sheepishly, a couple even murmurs some colorful words that they will never say to the Coach's face.

"Thanks, Coach." Alex blushes.

"Seriously, you keep this up and scouts will be begging on their knees for you." The middle age man says with pride in this voice. "Who know, maybe you can even get on an official team after college!"

"Oh. That sounds…great."

Insert fake smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so for those who don't watch Glee (or kind of do, like me) HBIC means Head Bitch In Charge. Anyways tell me what you think and sorry if I missed any spelling or grammar errors!<strong>_


End file.
